narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiku yamanaka
Kiku yamanaka( ''山中聞く, yamanaka Kiku) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan and the direct decendent of the Uchiha Clan from her mother Kotomi uchiha,just like sarada Kiku had gown up with out having her father around only seeing him once doing the birth of her Hanami, but understand why hoping to one day met him, and is close to her yamanaka side. Background Kiku is the oldest child of Ichiyo yamanaka and kotomi uchiha,she was conceive when kotomi had gone with Ichiyo on a mission for 9 mouths ,she was then born while they where still on a misson and was delivered by her father and a young lady named rize who they met in the village hiden Among the snow in a old run down cabin and was rised there for a couple of mouths before going back to konoha. when returning to konoha they had given her birth record to the konoha hospital her father then left again having kotomi rise her by herself, While her father was absence doing a misson to gather information on the otsuktsuki clan as while as helping his brother in-law she become very sick,Do to the mission her father was not around at all but she had known somethings about him do to her mom and aunty including what he looked like when he was younger and as a adult However she had meet him once when her sister was born but had very little memories of it. When she thought that her father left her and her mother just like sakura ,kotomi did her best to remind her that her father loved her and when he finished his mission with her uncle that he'll come home which while make her feel better hoping that one Day she gets to meet him , kotomi would poked kiku forehead and had send her out to play. As her parents continue to stay close to their childhood friends she got to know there kids very while and got along with both her cousins sarada and Inojin, On the day of Naruto's inauguration as the seventh hokage she which the ceremony beside her mother and inojin with her younger sister by her side. Personality As a child, kiku was portrayed to be like post-massacre ino and kotomi confident,happy go-lucky friendly,bold outspoken and optimistic even without having her father around ,occasionally lashing out at others if their personal habits mostly with her team following her Academy graduation she kept her childhood personality , According to her father Ichiyo her personality takes more of Ino's but bases his suspicion that she takes more of Kotomi personality when she gets mad indeed having a strong temper and lashing out when she gets mad she also get annoyed fast.At the same time, she was by nature very friendly and loyal to her allies, usually more motivated than her team-mates, and tended to take charge of them a personality trait she shares wither her cousin Inojin. Despite her outspoken and uppity demeanour, Kiku is a compassionate and kind person at heart, having been raised to embody the meaning of the chrysanthemum flower: a optimism,fidelity loyal love who gives joy to her friends even in the darkest time and also treasures the bonds with her family and friends. Kiku also has a good sense of humor Kiku has a strong relationship with her mother even when she did not have her father around but still remind close to him even though she has very little memories of him and what he had looked like. Appearance Kiku bears a strong resemblance to her father , she has blush-green eyes and blond hair which she keeps in a ponytail and is cut to her shoulders with bangs on her right side of her face ,Even though she inherited most of her fathers looks she has inherited her most of her facial traits from kotomi a; the wide eye shape, the eyelashes and her face shape. she wears a Star shape pentent as a gift from her mother Early in her academy career kiku outfit consists of a Dark green cut sleeves cheongsam dress with a rudimentary Yamanaka clan symbol on the front and black open toes boots. As it gets close to her graduation she wears a lime green changshan shirt which is showing her stomch a black pants under a lime green Apron skirt with the yamanaka clan symbol still remaining on the front hold up by a dark green belt and low heels knee-high boots.she still wears the heart shape pentent and still wears a small hoop earrings. Abilities Being part of both the uchiha and yamanaka clan and being trained regularly be her mother kiku was evaluated at fourth in her Academy class along side her cousin sarada uchiha she passed the Genin exams as well as having achive her dream of becoming a strong Kunoichi like her mother. she is also very skilled with the shurikenjutsu and hand to hand combat skills.Upon getting use to her sharingan she is able to copy other Chakra and physical prowess Do to her uchiha blood kiku has powerful chakra. kiku inherited her mothers control over her chakra even before graduating from the academy, she was able to collect chakra into her fists and feet and letting it go on contact with a object and have a devatating effect such as cratering the ground or sending a opponent into the air, However do to having her sharingan she becomes sick from over-usage of it. Ninijutsu Kiku is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu.22 Like many Uchiha, Kiku has an affinity for ninja tools and her speciality is shurikenjutsu, to which she had the highest marks in class along with her cousin.23 With said skill, she is able to throw her weapons quickly and with precision,2413 even able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of her own launched kunai.25 She has also shown similar aim while devoid of sight, as while practising with her eyes closed, she was able to perfectly hit the target mat six times in a row.26 Using Medical Ninjutsu, she can focus her chakra to restart a person's cardiovascular system.27 , she is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and increase the might of this alongside fellow users and her cousin.28 Nature Transformation Kiku can use Fire, water , Yin Release and Earth Release the former of which she can infuse into Fūma Shuriken to stun or knock back an opponent., Kiku was able to use the '''Water Bullet Technique'.29 She has also shown to be able to use the Uchiha clan's coming of age technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,30taught by her mother, although initially she could only use it effectively when opponents came straight at her.31 Like many Uchiha, Kiku has an affinity for ninja tools and her speciality is shurikenjutsu, to which she had the highest marks in class.25 With said skill, she is able to throw her weapons quickly and with precision,2613even able to precisely deflect a projectile with one of her own launched kunai.27 She has also shown similar aim while devoid of sight, as while practising with her eyes closed, she was able to perfectly hit the target mat six times in a row.28 Using Medical Ninjutsu, she can focus her chakra to restart a person's cardiovascular system.29 In the anime, she is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and increase the might of this alongside fellow users.30 Sharingan Kiku had awakened her single tomoe sharingan the age of 11 just like sarada out of excitement of meeting her father again for the very first time after many years, While only just receving it , she had trouble adjusting to it but was able to in a week after she had awakened it , Doing the chunin Exams she awakened a third tomoe in both sharingan while going up with her cousin inojin. Yamanaka clan Techniques As a member of the yamanaka clan kiku started to learn the various mind-oriented techniques from her clan including mind Body Disturbance technique that was taught to her by her father when he had returned from his mission. she is also able to use = Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. New Era Trivia * Kiku was named after the chrysanthemum flower which symbolize's fidelity, optimism, joy and long life.this name was given to her by Ino. *Kiku was born on june 1 same mouth and date as her grandmother Mikoto Uchiha. ** Kiku's hobby is cooking. ** Her favourite foods are Tempura, Yakitori and Okonomiyaki ** Her lest favourite food is Sushi which coincidentally are one of Kotomi's favourite foods. ** Quotes *To Her mother-"How do you know that for sure you and papa had been apart for so long he probably forgotten all about us". * To her mother-"Dad taught me that jutsu. Reference Category:DRAFT